Columbia Asylum
Sitemap ' The COLUMBIA ASYLYM ' * SEE ALSO Columbia_State_Sanitorium * SEE ALSO INFINITE-BS_REDO * SEE ALSO Infinite_Stupidity --- --- --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . "Theres always a Coffee, a Puppy and a Bridge ..." - Robert Lutece Apparently the Luteces discovered LSD ... Though hundreds of huge expensive bridges would be natural in what we were shown in Floating Fantasy Columbia (Maybe the Quantum Gnomes were used to build them all???) --- --- --- Goin Outa Their Heads : Real Statistic : Out of the US population, 1/248 were in State Mental Institutions (in US) ~1945 So ~40000(1958) peeps in Rapture = ~161 patients (if meeting the typical ratio) This of course was not including the ADAM related cases. Private asylums were very common (go look at Picture Websites about 'ruined places' and see how many were mental hospitals) and Rapture probably had a few. When the ADAM instabilities started happening in the mid 50s, then it is possible that the Persephone facility being built had a large section dedicated to that purpose, as well as being a consolidated Jail and Prison and Exile Place. Consider it might have been a much better/understandable game if Columbia was ONE BIG INSANE ASYLUM. --- --- --- Alternate Reality - YES the game WAS "All A Dream" ''' A far more interesting story (and twist) would be Columbia being a Mental Asylum. The Player being an inmate. No need for Faux-science, and it serves as a valid explanation also for ALL the Faux-history and Faux-religion that contaminated Infinite BS. ---- Insane1.jpg|finest furniture for asylums in the US Insane2.jpg|guaranteed escape proof and sanitary Columbiaasylumforthecriminallyinsane.jpg --- --- --- '''Lets Do It Better (Hardly an achievement, in retrospect) - Columbia REDO : * Steam Powered Wings (Player freedom it is apparent that Levine&Co couldn't handle ) * Tesla Coil powered other things all over (explains lack of wires everywhere) * Lets maybe make Columbia a HUGE BOATOops, someone copied my idea already - See "Close To The Sun" game ) (Ditch the QUANTUMSHIT™ as much as possible -- Oops, no 'Just go through a Tear' plot crutch possible any more ). "Isambard Kingdom Brunel" (Hey, great name to toss in Namedropping was so much of the 'history' Infinite BS's writers used) launched a 700 foot ship "The Great Eastern" in 1858 (35 years before 1893, and its size was not surpassed until 1901 - It would be available on the market cheap by 1892). A Boat could be 'floating' on Lake Michigan for the Exposition. It Can still later use the 'Show the Flag Across the World' plot element (of places adjacent to the oceans at least). IT Could, in later years, have become a floating Lunatic Asylum (has to make money somehow to pay for itself) -- Criminally Insane people are OK to shoot at in games, aren't they ??? Peking being 100 miles inland could probably STILL be bombarded by some 'supergun' type thing, or by deploying 'Roving Packs of Lunatics'™. --- --- --- The Persephone Sanitorium Of Columbia : ' Our Laboratory is equipped for the study of Secretions and Excretions : Kromayer Lamps, Hmmm ... (some of those quack devices were VERY creepy) Shock Treatments (Electro Convulsive Therapy) On Request. All the LATEST enhanced psycho-adjustment methods available for that Problematical Child or Wife. ' 'WE DO LOBOTOMIES' ' - Modern Instruments provided by Franque & Stine Mental Adjustments Ltd of Hamburg --- --- --- . . . . . . . . '''INSANITY - Arranging Their Own Deathtrap - The "Condensed Schedule To/From Columbia" ' : ( An alleged regular route schedule map of Columbia shown traversing the USA ) Those Listed Destinations : * Flagstaff AZ - on Trans Continental Railroad (large-caliber railway cannon accessible, and that 7000+ feet altitude to weather) * Washington DC, Nations Capitol - with lots of Forts with big artillery and other aggressive Military threats * New York City Large Harbor - defensive guns (ie- Fort Hancock at Sandy Hook) and Fleet activity (with railway hub radiating out all directions for potential use of Railway guns to fire at Columbia) * Savannah/Portland - had defensive forts with 12 inch guns/mortars (more than enough to blow Columbia out of the sky) * St Louis MO/Chicago IL/Rochester NY/Raleigh NC all with major railway access ... * Crossing the Rockies (ie- near Colorado Springs...) with mountain peaks of 14000 ft and much of the Continental Divide being at 10000+ feet altitude (with resulting asphyxiation/frostbite of the flying inhabitants) Plenty of other Artillery forts on US coast approaches for all these locations Oh, its from before when Columbia wasn't seceded yet (Why when its supposed to be 'Showing the Flag' around the World ???) Then the map next to this schedule don't work because they show Arizona and New Mexico which only became states in 1912. What's the point of this selection of destinations anyway ? Ignorantly making believe that Columbia was untouchable ??? (Wasn't True.) You would think such a bunch of traitors would try to avoid being anywhere they could be accessed/fired-upon by the era's Government forces (Teddy Roosevelt would want to fire the guns himself). Flying Battleship was more a Comstock Propaganda line of BS. --- --- --- '''Mentally Deficient Columbia 'Story Setting/Terrain' - Which Made Little Sense : Shantytown lookin' like it was built that way - Unimaginative, Lazy and Ignorant (SO was it initially supposed to be BUILT like a slum/tenement intentionally ? Why do that ? AND It would have to be built after 1902 when Comstock took over (Why would the USA's Government build a Slum to show off to the World in its American Exceptionalism "SHOW CITY" ???? ). SO Nope it is a dumb writer machination for their 'Evil America' psychosis/delusion/agenda. So was it added post-secession as a American Serf worker barracks?? No need for worker housing before that (when there were only the few 'Show City Actors' in the traveling exhibition). Or had it been a worn-out/10-years-old run-down 'White People' neighborhood (doesn't really look like that, though). It does make VERY LITTLE SENSE to have existed in a 'Show City' which is supposed to show off "American Exceptionalism" to the World. In the Columbia Police State, such a place (a work camp) should also be rather clean/antiseptic - and easy to supervise/guard - with clear avenues of fire, and having few places to hide (NOT some Slum warren, where trouble brews/festers out of sight). (( '' Yes, it WAS all pretty DIM for the writers to TRY to force THEIR "Shantytown" into the game to try to contrive THEIR warped 'Societal Unfairness' setting '' )) --- --- --- . . . . That stupid gorilla 'experiment' - Fink got the idea for it from a tune he heard in a Tear - 'Shock the Monkey'. A stranger sight (Rumored and more apropos for a 'racist' America) would have been a black man with that traffic light fastened INTO his head (ALSO sitting in a puddle of his own urine). . . . . . --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . Those Strange Mechanical Horses : Why have them when you have Untermenschen Serfs to pull small carts (or a Handyman) ? Who could afford one of those mecha-horse monstrosities, but not an automobile/truck??? (The story's 'look into future' thing done properly -- at least steal some Model Ts) ?? The Chronic Discontinuity in the Columbia city transportation infrastructure : The city's air-gaps/stairs/delays/kludgey-paths makes these rolling horse contraptions generally useless. Reals cities/towns/villages have a common/cohesive/regular street system (Columbia doesn't, when it REALLY REALLY should) "Artists can't be counted on to do engineering" - Bill McDonagh --- --- --- Oops ... 70% more Ultraviolet at 14000 feet up : Did we see Sunglasses, Parasols or Sunburns (even Awnings for windows) ? Prophesy this Comstock : Alot of blind people in Columbia after almost 20 years (I suppose a 'Home for the Blind' is similar enough to an asylum ...) For every 1000 feet of atmosphereic the Temp drops 2 degrees Centigrade(= 3.75 Farenheit) Lets see : 14,000 ft is then also 52 degees F lower ?? Brrrrrrrr!!!! Oops, So sun burnt AND frostbite is in the cards for those poor Colombites Hypoxia Hypoxia is a condition in which the body or a region of the body is deprived of adequate oxygen supply at the tissue level. mentioned elsewhere (at 14,000 ft there is about half the Oxygen as at Sea Level) --- --- --- . . . . . . . . A Different kind of Gianticism : ''' Since when does a 'town' have such a enormously gigantically oversized thing Touting Itself ? Mainstreet Columbia might have its banks and possibly some investment offices, but exactly how large was Columbia supposed to be ?? The place couldn't be anything reasonable labeled a 'District'. Particularly when this Floatyshit™ city IS mostly empty space (Making your typical small town, which is mostly made up of streets of single family residences, far DENSER than this floaty make-believe place is shown to be). Oh look!!! It extends far into the distance ... Yeah but that's open air. Dense gloomy darkness of buildings clustered so close they block out the Sun - THAT'S A REAL '''CITY. (( '' The SJW-oriented props/story all seems poorly served by what the 'artists' turned Columbia into -- Its like the designers were schitzophrenic, and got moreso as the rewrites glombed-on further ideas into the game.'' )) BTW Levine, 'Mammon', and its Usury were generally anathema to hardcore christian-type 'spiritual' people. A small town bank might be tolerable as a service, but NOT some huge Temple to money like this. The writers didn't seem to understand such things, do they ? And you Levine are the circus master of this Freaky Sideshow. Oh, that's a 'gateway' down there? I thought it was a half fence (a yard fence sized) rather than part of that humongus oversized archway delusion some hack art-designer thought it should be ( Sorry Levine&co, this place is not an enormous Exposition Hall that millions of people are going to visit to warrant such size (assuming building it so huge was even possible) - It would NOT have fit for the Original Flying 'Columbia' Show City Concept either. Please do better next time ). SOOOO, Unwarranted monstrous institutions for a wholly insufficient population - it is mere writer/designer ignorance creating cardboard props for a Shooter Game. Very little thought seems put into it for a game studio who 'touts' the "story" element of THEIR games. --- --- --- 'USS COLUMBIA (OR is it "CCS" -- Crazy Cultist Ship ?? Crazy Comstock Ship) ' : Oh yes, a "Flying Battleship" ... Read about the trouble trying to put large caliber cannon (like 75mm) in airplanes (for real in WW1). It is apparently the case that anything much larger than that firing would shake Columbia apart in no time (and the building sections bobbing up and down plays havoc with any aiming ...). BTW - The story about attacking Peking(China) may be more exaggeration - with the Columbia REALLY just dropping chunks of plaster and releasing sewage over the "Boxers" below (and probably missing). --- --- --- --- --- . .